Twin Bonds
by Dilogyps
Summary: When a Rogue Dragon Rider starts raiding Berk's remaining supplies, the Village starts complaining about a shortage of food for the upcoming winter. When the gang is forced to track down the Rider - a moving target - across the Archipelago, what will become of the heroes that call 'Berk' home? [Rated T for Violence] [ Hiatus ]
1. The Prologue

**The Prologue**

* * *

It was fairly cool this morning. The chilly weather reminded everyone of their dragons at the Dragon Stables.

The Vikings had made a special 'hatchery' where holes in the ground were filled with water. The dragons laid their eggs in these holes and waited for them to hatch.

Of course, every Snoggletog before they had built the hatchery had been spent with the Vikings dragon-less. There's a 15 year-old Viking boy on duty at the stables today. The responsibilities of this job was making sure the eggs were safe, making sure the dragons had food, and of course.. the stinky stuff.

As the Viking boy gives a Zippleback some fish, one head starts to make a friendly warble towards him. The other head looks up, and starts making the warbling sound too. The boy realizes that the dragon likes him. He feeds the heads some fish at the same time, and steps into their stable afterwards to play with the dragon.

In a few hours, the Viking boy is off of his duty. As he steps out of the stables, he hears a slight whimpering. As the boy turns, the whimpering stops. He tries it a few times before realizing that the Zippleback dragon he fed and played with was the one making the noise. Quietly stepping back in, the boy runs into the supply cave, running out with a bucket half-filled with fish. Giving it to the Zippleback, he silently walks out while the dragon is occupied with devouring the fish.

After a few hundred steps, the boy hears thumping behind him. While he's turning, he hears some crackling. When he's halfway turned around, he looks at the dragon trying to make a spark near a **wooden** house that belonged to the Chief. Sprinting, he runs in front of the dragon to distract it from lighting Stoick's house on fire. The gas head notices him and growls slightly to the spark head. The spark head turns and makes a friendly growl. He tries to do what he saw Hiccup doing earlier, and puts his hand in front of both heads, and they push into it at the same time.

Wondering why the dragon was synchronized and not bickering, he suddenly realizes that it was because he fed them at the same time. **[!]** As he strolls to his house, thumping feet behind him, he realizes that he has to explain the Zippleback to his parents.

As he passes the main plaza in front of Meade Hall, he makes a sharp turn past his house. He starts sprinting towards the woods that lined the cove where Toothless was found.

He slows down as he gets closer, careful not to trip on any long branches, or stub his toe on large rocks. In a few minutes, he finds the cove and navigates around it.

With a few small scratches - and with the Zippleback unscathed - the boy enters a field of **Dragon Nip**. To anyone who knows HTTYD well, ( and I'm certain all of you do ) dragons **love** Dragon Nip - with the small exception of Whispering Deaths and most likely, _large_ alpha dragons. Note that I said **large** alphas, as I'm sure that Toothless is still as susceptible to it as he was in the first movie.

 **Back to the Prologue. [!]**

As the Viking boy ran out into the fields, the Zippleback started rolling over in the large expanse of Dragon Nip. The boy grabs two fistfuls of Dragon Nip and stores it in a small pack bag he brought with him. He gathers some fish in the nearby pond and stores two in the pack too. Lastly, he grabs an eel for emergencies.

"Drastic conditions, drastic measures." He mumbles to himself under his breath.

Running back home - with his dragon in tow - he knocks on Hiccup's door. No answer.

The Viking Boy sighed deeply. If Hiccup wasn't here, he was probably out at sea, exploring an island like that Changewing Island he heard everyone talk about. Then a grin formed on his face as he realized that there was two people who could help him.

 _'If only I could find them here.'_ The boy thought.

* * *

 **[!] In the Book of Dragons, it states that if you feed two heads simultaneously, they become 'one agreeable dragon'. He then plays with them, which is what to do after feeding, according to the Book of Dragons.**

 **[!] I was truly tempted to write: Back to the Past! Cause, you know. HTTYD is supposed to be Norse.**

 **Just to Clear Things Up: This Prologue is set a YEAR before the 2nd movie, and the chapters take place a few months ( about 4 ) after the 2nd movie.**

 **Author's Note: Hello! To people who don't know, my first FF, 'Tale of a Nadder', is on Hiatus for reasons. I'm writing this story in my free time, so chapters might be short, fillers, or really developing depending on my mood - gonna try to be happy - or if I have a really good idea fresh in my mind. So, to the people who wonder, this was based off the idea of a.. Wait, that will spoil it. So anyway, if you like this, I'll probably add new chapters on Saturdays, and maybe in batches on special days. Oh.. One last thing:**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon! I only own this fanfic, the computer I'm typing this on, and my OC's.**

 **With that out of the way, have a good day. Hey, that rhymes!**


	2. Not So Welcome To Berk

**Chapter One : Not So Welcome To Berk**

* * *

'I love the sound of silence in the mornings', thought Hiccup as he strapped on his main prosthetic foot. It was all perfect. All of the village was waiting for this day since the Bewilderbeast attack. Four months later, it came.

All the natural sounds of Berk was all that Hiccup could hear. The chickens squawking, the yaks pounding, the houses exploding and the villagers screaming.. typical day at the village.

"Wait what?" Hiccup thought out loud as he raced down the stairs to his front door. As he suspected, the houses were, well, exploding. And the villagers. Lots of em' screaming. He looked up to see a Zippleback that was purple and blue, painted a little green around the eyes. It had a strange similarity to Bucket and Mulch's Zippleback **[!]** who were already rounding people up into the Academy.

Hiccup smiled in spite of himself. Astrid had trained the perfect A-Team a few years back. **[!]** A shrill scream rang through the air as a young boy passed out. Gothi rushed out to help with her purple Gronckle and Terrible Terrors to help get him to safety.

A wind rushed against the gas, clearing the suffocation from Hiccup's throat. In the distance, he could slightly hear, "Spitelout, Spitelout, oi, oi, oi!" emanating from the back of a slightly brown Deadly Nadder.

He suddenly whipped back around, surprised to see the Zippleback growling right behind him. On his back, stood an average sized person. He bore a mask, shielding his true face from the villagers - and Hiccup.

"Uh, hello?" Hiccup tried.

"Well, hello." replied the strange Viking. "I have come to steal your food and supplies."

Jumping off the Zippleback, he rushed towards the storage where the mutton, fish, and Dragon Nip were kept. Hiccup raced after him, only to be blocked by the hostile snap of a Zippleback's jaws. Slowly, a gas surrounded Hiccup.

Hiccup fainted accordingly after a few seconds. Toothless swiftly ran up and tried to attack the hostile dragon, only to be blocked by a barrier of fresh Zippleback flames. The dragon turned its attention to the Deadly Nadder right in front of it.

"Come on, Stormfly. Zipplebacks are no match for you!" shouted Astrid as she charged. The Zippleback just sidestepped, leaving a **heavy** Stormfly on a **lightweight** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III.

The auxiliary team stepped in front of it as the Zippleback rushed to its master. Releasing another charge, they quickly took to the air, with the backup on the dragon's tail. The hostile dragon slowed down, knocking the backups out of the air as they crashed against the dragon.

Swooping down, the dragon lowered one of its heads, letting the burglar get onto it. They left almost completely unscathed, and with a full barrel of their supplies.

* * *

Obviously with Hiccup's _amazing -_ obviously not sarcastic -timing, he gets up again from his faint right after the raid is complete.

"Great timing." he heard. It was Astrid's voice. Getting fully up, he asks, "Okay gang, what happened today?"

"Uh, let's see. Half of our village got destroyed, they stole a barrel of our already scarce supplies, and the backups are wounded!" shouted Snotlout. As if on cue, the backup team goes up to Gothi's hut, moaning and groaning about their wounds.

"Don't forget that I messed up another of my vintage dragon figures! **[!]** My dragons cards tore too!" complained Fishlegs. "I could've given some away as collectible items!"

"Okay, okay." said Hiccup. "Let's just get the village all good again, and we're good, right Astrid?" Hiccup turned around, expecting Astrid to help Hiccup, but instead, she leaned on her Nadder.

" _Hiccup._ " she said sternly. "Our defenses are down, most of the village is in ruins and we ran out of _Zippleback antidotes!_ " Astrid spun her axe around like she always did when she was angry. "We can't take another hit like that, Hiccup." she said in a much softer voice. "We have to do something about that rider. Its now, or we run out of food and starve to death. We have to do it for the good of the village."

Hiccup nodded. "I only wish that I had a better idea."

* * *

"Oh, that was awesome!" The young boy said, taking off his mask. He was a bright boy, with shockingly electric eyes, and hair much in the style of Hiccup. He was average height and lean, like he always was. On his back was a special bow, and a quiver decorated with sharp, beautiful, emerald arrows. Dragon root arrows. **[!]**

They flew for a few hours, before the boy spoke up. "Come on, let's go resupply and drop off our loot at the Outpost. What do you think?" he said to his dragon.

The Zippleback growled in agreement. As they neared, the 'Outpost' was really a cool place they found by chance. It had a sliding dome, a nice view of the ocean, a few rotting sentry towers and - the best thing of all - a **Boar Pit. [?]**

As they landed on their landing stretch, they went into what they called, ' The Stables '. It bore a resemblance to the ice sanctuary, due to plants and overgrowth seeping into it since it was abandoned. A short artificial water stream flew threw the expanse, stopping at a small, secluded area. He left his dragon in there, throwing a couple fish into a hole he had carved.

As he went out, he spotted a few small blops in the distance. At first he thought they were just small birds, but as they drew closer, he realized they were _dragon riders._

As quick and stealthily as he could, he went back into ' The Stables ', ushering his dragon to be quiet as possible. Of course, it was an ambush predator. You don't tell an ambush predator how to be quiet, or don't move. That was the Zippleback / Snaptrapper's jobs.

* * *

"No sign of them here!" called out Fishlegs as they zoomed past by ' The Outpost '. They all remembered it, albeit by another name. They had been through all lot of things there, and they all were regretful when they left the little base in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, to the next island, Glacier Island!" shouted Hiccup.

"Why would they be there?" question Snotlout.

"Let's go to Eel Island instead, to see if he's hiding out with the Typhoomerangs!" suggested Tuffnut.

"Actually Tuff, that's not a bad idea! Let's get over there." replied Astrid.

* * *

 **[!] [!] Yeah, there's two combined. So, in the new episodes which came out the day I wrote this, Astrid makes an auxiliary team for backups. They are : Gustav - Monstrous Nightmare, Spitelout - Deadly Nadder, Gothi - Gronckle + Terrors, and Bucket/Mulch - Hideous Zippleback.**

 **[!] In another new episode, it is revealed that Fishlegs has ' vintage dragon action figures ' made out of wood. They look really good in my opinion.**

 **[!] And in another episode, Dragon _Hunters_ \- not trappers - use a Dragon Root arrow that makes dragons unable to fly for a while.**

 **[?] Anyone want to take a guess at what ' The Outpost ' really is? PM me to give me your answer, or put it in your review.**

 **Author's Note: Okay, so that's the first _real_ chapter of the story. I hope you like this little plot development. Albeit it was rushed, I was doing my best with a constrained time period. It was also released early ( 1/8/16 ) instead of Saturday, just because I was inspired to write a chapter since the new season came out. Have I been ranting about the new episodes? And once more : **

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Train your Dragon! I only own this FF, the computer I'm typing this on, and my OC's.**

 **Okay, that's about all of my rant. Sorry, how long was I out?**


	3. Fork in the Road

**Chapter Two: Fork in the Road [!]**

* * *

'Was the coast clear?' the Rogue thought as he snuck a peek outside of the stables. He was holding onto his bow, ready to loose a Dragon Root Arrow anywhere. The boy stepped outside, off-guard. As his dragon followed him, he spotted a Viking standing by a Monstrous Nightmare.

The boy let his arrow rip through the air, planting itself into the Nightmare's left foot. As the dragon screamed in pain, he quickly sprinted over and landed a powerful punch on the Viking's nose. He was knocked unconscious, tripping to the ground.

The Rogue observed the rider more closely, coming to a realization to who the person was. Getting up from his crouched position, he flung the Viking's leg over his shoulder - with his dragon carrying the Nightmare - and slowly strolled to the infirmary.

He mentally sighed at who he had hit. Did it _really_ have to be **this specific Viking**? He kicked a cloud of dust into the air, with Snotlout's head dragging on the rough ground. The Zippleback lingered over the water, for Hookfang was spewing lava in his unconscious state.

The Rogue just grumbled an insult meant for the unconscious Snotlout before arriving at the nicely finished Infirmary a handful of seconds later.

* * *

The wind felt amazing in Astrid's face. Like a breeze that enveloped her with chilly air. She really didn't care how cold it was. The last few days at Berk were painstakingly hot to bear. As amazing as it felt, Astrid was also enveloped in a bed of dread. She was still shaky about exploring because of the 'Bewilderbeast Incident' a few months back. Her mind lingered on the moment she thought Hiccup had died in a teal encasing of steel-like ice. Oh, how frightened Astrid was.

And afraid was the right word to think.

As the group neared Eel Island, Hiccup began a checking if everyone was present.

"Of course, there's me and you, bud," Hiccup whispered to Toothless before continuing.

"Astrid and Stormfly?" Hiccup asked.

"We're here."

"And how about the Twins and Barf and Belch?"

There was nothing heard from the twins, but the dragon warbled, indicating it was there.

"So that's that," Hiccup muttered to no one in particular.

"Fishlegs and Meatlug?"

"We're right here. Uh, above you!" Fishlegs stammered.

"What are you doing up-" Hiccup started before looking up. As he angled his head above, he saw that Meatlug was sleeping. Typical behavior of Gronckles.

"And finally..." Hiccup hesitated, expecting to find some showing off-ing or bragging about how amazing he was to Ruffnut. " _Snotlout._ "

No answer.

"Uh, Snotlout?"

Still none.

"SNOTLOUT! IF THIS IS A-" Hiccup turned around to see Snotlout or Hookfang for miles. Nothing was there. Except for the rare rising of a pod of Seashockers, breathing in air.

Hiccup sighed mentally, thinking Snotlout had gone ahead of the group, in one of the shortcuts he told everyone to follow. Of course, no one paid any attention to it at all - except the Twins - and kept flying. Maybe one of those ' _shortcuts_ ' was actually a shortcut. Either way, he'd probably be at Eel Island.

'If he's not there, and actually hiding, I'm gonna... well, never mind.' Hiccup thought as they raced to the Island.

A very sharp whistle could be heard a few seconds later, but it wasn't from Toothless. It was something that probably would **kill** the group without a second thought.

Also, guess what? A thunderhead was approaching.

* * *

Snotlout moaned at how much his face hurt. His nose too. The nose hurt a lot.

He opened his eyes groggily, expecting to see Hookfang's scales that he'd been sleeping on, or maybe a clear blue sky. Instead, all he saw was a thick, consistent shade of brown. Like logs.

 **But he wasn't at Berk.**

Snotlout could clearly remember leaving Berk with the rest of the team. If he wasn't at Berk, then where was he?

The beefy Viking tried to recall places with a surplus of wooden constructions:

 **Berk?** Obviously not. This place was built in a different pattern.

 **Outcast Island?** Thought that place had been destroyed by a Skrill that had gotten free of its icy prison.

 **A Dragon Hunter Ship?** No, he would feel seasick.

 **Valhalla?** Thought it would be more... majestic.

 **An Unknown Area?** No, he recognizes this build.

 **The Ed-**

Was he really there? It looked painfully familiar, and he was in this one room with a giant dragon bed, along with a rider bed for injuries. Snotlout couldn't believe he had ended up in the place he despised building the most. Its not like he was hurt or ever hurt, right?

The pain in his nose denied that in an instant. His mind slowly succumbed to the thought of defeat.

He was at the Dragon's Edge infirmary. The place where the twins usually spent their week at, getting hurt. But him? No. He had tried to be strong for Astrid, even though it was obvious that she and Hiccup were already together. He had tried to get her to at least notice him. Snotlout had tried, time and time again. He even stopped falling for Ruffnut. Just because he wanted Astrid to be proud of him.

But that day hadn't come yet. He thought it would never come.

Hookfang's jaws against his chest sent him spiraling back to reality. His dragon was whining, not in an annoyed way. In a hurting way. He had noticed Snotlout's eyes start to become a little misty, with even one trickle spilling out. Add that to the pain of an arrow lodged in the dragon's leg. It sort of - does a number to one's personality, even if it was subtle.

Snotlout's tears came spilling out, with no resistance.

"If only," Snotlout said with a sniffle. "If only she would at least _acknowledge_ my existence. No, she pretends to think of the world as everybody else. The only sign she gave me that she knew I was there was an elbow to the ribs, or a hostile motion."

Hookfang crooned, worried for his rider. He had experienced these feelings before, when he had been separated from his family when he had been captured and imprisoned the year before he met Snotlout.

Snotlout looked at his worried dragon and hugged his snout. He would have to thank this person here for allowing him to realize his true feelings. Feelings for Hookfang, his dragon. How he had saved Snotlout and others countless times, even when Snotlout mistreated him. How he endured his rider's belligerence. And for being such a good friend.

* * *

 _Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash._

Lightning bolts streaked the sky with intense heat. Hiccup and the others had been dodging these bolts for about a minute or two already. Hiccup had yelled, "Skrill!" right after the first lightning bolt stretched out of the sky. It was kinda' amazing how fast he could identify dragons.

Especially from just their fire. But then again, what other dragon shot lightning bolts?

Astrid and Stormfly easily dodged the burning white fire.

Suddenly, another bolt came out. Not from the north. From the **south.**

'Maybe the Skrill just swerved to fire from a different direction, to catch us off guard,' Astrid thought hopefully.

Her thoughts were easily dashed, as the firing from the north continued, accompanied by the constant burn of the southern Skrill's bolts.

It was undeniable now. There were two Skrills. _Two Skrills! 'The second to the Night Fury' multiplied by two._

Firing from the north ceased in a blink of an eye. The southern bolts followed suit in a matter of seconds.

"Okay. That was unexpec-" Hiccup was cut off as four Skrills lowered their heads above the clouds. A family of Skrills. Two were adults, one was juvenile, and a Skrill youngling accompanied them.

"Oh, PERFECT!" Ruffnut screamed. "They can help us do more destruction!"

"Not if they kill us first! Then we wont get to witness the decimation unfold!" Tuffnut shouted. For once, he had some common sense drilled into his head and spoken out loud like a champion!

For a Thorston. That was barely acceptable in Jorgenson standards, and that barely touched the bottom of the Hofferson's status. Astrid even maybe the Ingermans would be ashamed of them. But in the Thorston world, that was pure gold.

 _Flash. Flash. Flash. Flash._

All Astrid felt was a bed of air surround her before the striking **[!]** cold of the deep water pierced into her flesh, to her very _bones._ No one would be that scared, that frightened for something even like getting killed by a dragon. But facing four Skrills, not on the back of your dragon - who you'd grown attached too - in the deep ocean in an instant was something to be scared of.

Even scarier than a Flightmare. **[!]**

* * *

 **[!] The Title refers to how Snotlout gets split from the rest of the gang.**

 **[!] Get it? Striking? Skrills are Strike Class? Oh, forget it.**

 **[!] Flightmares are known for 'freezing you in fear'.**

 **Author's Note: Things are starting to heat up now! Snotlout missing, Snotlout opening up, and one big happy Skrill family. Except that they're not happy. They're mad at the dragons. Why? Can't tell you right now. Hope you guys are having a good time reading, as I am writing.**

 **A Shout-Out to LE3 101, who gave me the idea to go to Eel Island.**

 **Should I have to put a Disclaimer? When will people learn.. I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON! There. There, its out of the way.**

 **Until Then,**

 **\- Dilo.**


End file.
